


secret santa

by knucklebuckle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, keith and shiro r an item and lance has a thing for keith, this is klance & sheith seperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knucklebuckle/pseuds/knucklebuckle
Summary: Lance beams as he leans over and gives the bag to Keith. He takes it, rather suspiciously, and peers into the bag. His eyes widen once, and Lance lives for the slightly panicked look in his eyes. Swiftly, he goes back to his de-facto neutral expression, and, when Shiro leans over to peek into the bag, Keith closes it. Lance almost fucking dies when Keith flips his hair and says, "Thank you, Lance. You knew exactly what I wanted."or, lance is a dumbass and buys the guy he hates sex toys for secret santa and suffers the consequences





	secret santa

**Author's Note:**

> so like. this is my first smut

This is the best day of Lance Mclain's life.

Normally, he'd dread a day that he'd have to spend hours crammed into a small room with Keith Kogane and watch Lotor, fuckboy of the century, flirt with the untouchable Allura Altea, but he's gonna make the best of it.

When he first found out he was mullet boy's secret Santa, he wanted to bang his head into the wall, but, then, he figured out how to make this work to his advantage. A week ago he begged Hunk for his credit card (Lance couldn't hold on to money to save his fucking life) and browsed the internet for something he knew would embarrass the shit out of Keith. It took a while, but it's going to be worth it.

Pidge rambles on about something complicated, gesturing wildly. He feels bad about not listening to her infodump; Hunk listens earnestly, however, as usual. It's pretty hard to concentrate when he's holding a bag full of pink panties, a prostate massager, a vibrator, and the biggest dildo he could find. He can't fucking wait for flawless touch-me-not virgin Keith Kogane to open the bag and fluster next to his crush, Shiro. He's always sitting right under him - maybe  Shiro will even peak into it.

This is gonna be epic.

Lance mutters something to Hunk even he can't understand before hopping to his feet and making his way over to Allura, who's talking to Pidge's hot older brother and trying her best to be civil with Lotor. Squinting at Lotor, he says to Allura, "Is it okay if we start exchanging gifts now? I don't feel well."

"The flu is going around," Matt interjects.

She looks at him; he concentrates on the freckles under her eyes. If they make eye contact she'll see through his bullshit immediately. "I'm sorry, Lance, but Coran and I spent hours setting this event up and we simply can't move the schedule around. You could always leave the gift you brought here and pick up your gift tomorrow."

Lotor smiles sweetly. "You wouldn't want to waste all of Allura's hard work, would you?" Both Matt and Lance give him a death glare; he only bats his eyes innocently.

"Of course not," Lance says through gritted teeth, "I just wouldn't want to leave Pidge, she's getting antsy over there."

Bingo. Allura's face heats up and her eyes immediately dart to the younger girl. Both of them have huge soft spots for each other - mention the other girl and their brains go to butter. "Father!" She runs over to the table where her dad, mom, and dad's boyfriend are sitting and sipping on wine (or, in Coran's case, chugging.) "I think it would be a good idea to exchange presents now."

Lance shutters as Alfor nods. The man fucking hates him. Lance isn't sure if it's because of his attitude or the fact that he wants to fuck his daughter raw, but he scares the living shit out of him.

They all gather in a circle, excitement in the air, shown the most clearly by Pidge's rocking and Shay's shaking. As always, he's sandwiched between Hunk and Nyma, and, normally, he would be all over her, but the only thing he can concentrate on right now is Keith, who rests his head on Shiro's thick as fuck shoulder.

He's doing that thing where his eyes are half-lidded and the hair flops over his face like some bitch in a rom-com on purpose. Lance fucking knows it; now he's furious. Shit.

He barely registers as Coran is the first name pulled from the bag and Shiro grins, holding up a haphazardly wrapped gift. (Everything Shiro does looks kind of weird since he got his prosthetic after The Accident.) Coran tears through the wrapping paper quickly; Lance doesn't even bother to see what it is.

When his name is called Thace gives Ulaz a little slap on the back, and Ulaz pulls out a tiny shoe box covered in hand-made wrapping paper and covered in stickers. Frankly, that buff-ass dilf handing him something so cute he put so much effort into is adorable.

Everything Keith's dads do is adorable; it makes him fucking mad.

He carefully rips through the paper. He almost cries when he sees his present - a pastel blue sweater, clearly knitted by hand, with little figures he assumes is him, Marco, Veronica, and Luis. "Th-thank you so much." When he takes the sweater out of the box and pulls it over his head, he notices a small box of cookies in the corner.

"I made those," Thace says, proudly, as Ulaz blushes.

Hunk is called next, then Shay, after her is Antok, followed by Allura, then, finally, Keith. Lance beams as he leans over and gives the bag to Keith. He takes it, rather suspiciously, and peers into the bag. His eyes widen once, and Lance lives for the slightly panicked look in his eyes. Swiftly, he goes back to his de-facto neutral expression, and, when Shiro leans over to peek into the bag, Keith closes it. Lance almost fucking dies when Keith flips his hair and says, "Thank you, Lance. You knew exactly what I wanted."

What a little bitch.  

~~~

He yawns, plugging his phone. Normally, he stays up later, but the party tuckered him out, and, on top of that, he tried to play fortnite with Hunk and Pidge. Listening to her yell about how much he sucks (Which he does.) is its own workout, really.

He's almost out for the night when he hears it - a sharp, high pitched cry. The apartment to his right is empty except for a businessman who's never home, so it can't be him, which means the apartment to his right.

Keith's apartment.

He ignores it - maybe the little fuck burned himself while trying to.make a snack; he was always an awful cook. But then there's another moan, long, drawn-out, unmistakable. And then the buzzing sound starts.

Lance almost fucking screams. Of fucking course, Kogane would use his prank to try and make him embarrassed. Of course, he'd ruin the joke. He gets even more fucking angry when his dick twitches in his sweatpants.

Then there's a door opening and quick footsteps. He can make out Shiro's limp anywhere, and his suspicions are confirmed when he hears his upperclassman whisper, "Kee?" Lance chuckles, waiting for the yelling to start. Shiro might tolerate Keith's unhealthy obsession with him, but he's definitely not going to be so accepting of finding him jerking off.

"Took you long enough. Where were you?" What the fuck?

"I was with Ma-"

"I don't care about what you do with that white boy," Keith snaps.

And, then, it dawned on him that Keith and Shiro must have been an item and were hiding it. Of course, Lance had always known Keith had (gross) feelings for the man, he never thought it was a two-way street. Of course Keith "Pretty Boy" Kogane is dating Takashi Daddygane on top of being top of his class, one of the best college athletes in the state, and having hot dads.

It wasn't fucking fair.

"Are you jealous, kitten?" Fucking kitten? Are you serious? "I was thinking about your pretty hungry little tight hole all night, anyway. It took everything in me not to bend you over the fucking table and take you right in front of all our friends. You'd like that, wouldn't you, whore?"

Lance has to bite his hand to hold back his moan. Shiro's voice is already pure sex, and him dirty talking in an even deeper, almost growling voice almost makes him cum on the spot. He has no idea when he put his hand down his pants, but he's idly stroking his cock. He can almost feel Shiro's voice wrapping around his dick.

"I'd love that, daddy." Pre-cum starts dripping down his hand. "I want everybody to know I'm your dirty little slut. Fuck, everybody needs to know that your big, thick cock is mine. I want Matt to think of me riding you every time he winks at you. I want Allura to stay up all night thinking of my mouth struggling to fit you, me gagging on your-"

There's a sound of a slap - Lance can't tell if it's on the face or on the ass, but either way, Keith groans in pleasure. "I can't wait anymore. Take it out, open your fucking legs."

"I thought you wanted to play around wi-"

"Please, baby," Shiro says, softly, and Lance fucking loses it. This Shiro - the one he knows - is the one he wants to dick him down. The one who's gentle and looks into his eyes, softly asking "what's wrong," the one who's sad but doesn't show it. Dominant Shiro may be hot, but he likes this one better. "Let me fuck you." The tightening in his stomach stops, and, fuck, everything goes white and he lets out a soft whine. His cum spurts out all over his hand and leaks all over his Spongebob blankets. Shit. He came before it got interesting.

He hears Shiro enter Keith and the other moaning loudly, but his poor, limp dick shows no sign of coming back to life. He jerks on it - once, twice, three times - frustrated, but nothing comes of it. He's spent. Sighing, Lance rolls out of bed, pulling his wet sheets off and gathering them in a bunch. He's too damn tired to think of washing them or getting another one from the closet. so he throws them in the corner and climbs back into his empty bed.

It doesn't occur to him that he just jerked off to Keith Fucking Kogane until he's halfway asleep, and he almost screams.

 

* * *

 

The next day starts off normally - Hunk and Pidge wake him up for class in the morning, the latter cracking jokes about the cum smell while the other laughs. And, for a second, he thinks that maybe all of this was some sort of bizarre sex dream. Until, after their first class, he's outside of the Mcdonalds waiting for his friends to get food (He doesn't do fast food anymore - he's trying to clear his fucking skin.) and he runs into Keith and Shiro holding hands. Lance can't help but notice Keith's fucking limp.

 

He almost passes out when Shiro bends over to pick up a toy a running toddler dropped and he peeks the pink panties he bought (with Hunk's money.)

 

* * *

 

It's been a weeksince the incident and he's about to lose his fucking mind.

 

Every night he hears lewd sounds coming from Keith's apartment  and, every day, he comes out with the inability to sit on chairs correctly and a smug ass smile on his face. And Lance is doing his fucking best to ignore it - sure, he's confrontational, but he has no idea how to fucking go about this. Maybe he would have let it go for some longer, but one night he hears the sounds of Allura, Shiro, Matt, and goddamn LOTOR in Keith's room having what sounds like a jolly old fucking time and he's so sick and tired of the bullshit.

 

He's prepared himself in the only class they share, puffing out his chest. Immediately, he spots Keith in the back of the lecture hall. When he slides into the seat next to him, Keith doesn't even recognize his presence, just continues to take notes in his beaten, old notebook, tapping his foot idly and resting his head on his free hand. 

 

Lance knows that Keith knows that he's here, and he knows that Keith knows why he's sitting next to him. He's just childish.

 

"Keith," Lance hisses. He'd prepared a whole long speech, and prepared to be calm and level-headed, but the moment the emo bitch shifts uncomfortably in his seat, he fucking loses it. Lance lets out all of his frustration in a heated whisper, words pouring out of his mouth without thought. He finishes with a soft sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do you fucking understand me, mullet boy?"

 

"Hmm?" Keith murmurs, pulling out his earbud.

 

His earbud?

 

His earbud.

 

His fucking earbud!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Lance almost screams when he realizes Keith hasn't been listening to a single word he's said. He latches onto the boy's shirt, and Keith turns his head, abruptly, grabbing onto Lance's hand. They stare at each other for a while, both unblinking, until Keith lets go, tapping the underside of Lance's chin.

 

His finger slowly slides down Lance's chest, sending electricity down his spine. Keith stops above his left nipple, dark eyes staring into his soul.

 

And, like an idiot, he nods.

 

Keith wastes no more time with formalities, tugging at the hem of Lance's pants. Immediately, he complies, wiggling his them down to his upper thigh. The older turns his attention back to the lecture, taking his notes. (with his non dominant hand - of course he's ambidextrous, the bitch) He rubs his fingertips down Lance's bare leg, and his breath hitches. Those are the same hands that scratched down Lotor's back last night, the same fingers that hit Allura's g spot.

 

It's just not fair. Keith has everything going for him, and no matter how hard he tries he'll never get anywhere near him. It makes him so fucking mad, and more rage boils in his stomach when Keith begins sliding Lance's underwear down. He's completely at his mercy - he could fucking do anything. And it's against everything he's ever thought, but it's kinda hot.

 

Keith grabs his half hard cock, and Lance squints in annoyance. Of course he isn't gonna take those ugly ass greaser gloves off. A protest dies in his throat when Keith quickly twists his hand at the base of his dick, making him bite his lip hard. Keith jerks fast, at an unforgiving pace, flicking at certain times. It's the most fucking intense feeling, having his mortal enemy complete ignore him while giving him a handjob in front of other students.

 

Everything goes white and he slacks in his seat, convulsing as he cums. For once, Keith puts his hand down, lip twitching as he watches Lance come undone. The intense yet uncaring look in his eyes prolongs it, and the second it's over he knows he's done for even though his asshole pulses with need. Keith slowly, carefully brings his hand to his mouth, sticks his finger out once, and gives a quick lap. Satisfied with the taste, he licks his glove and arm clean.

 

_Fuck_.

 

Before he can react, the professor wraps up his lecture and Lance panics, pulling his jacket off and covering his lap. Keith calmly gathers his things and carefully places his stupid gloves in Lance's bag. "It's only fair that you clean these for me, yeah?" And without another word, he leaves the room - Lance can't help but notice Shiro waiting at the door.

 

That goddamn bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo boy


End file.
